The present invention concerns a multi-section header for harvesting stalk crop, comprising a frame; a header bottom; a multi-part cutter bar that is arranged at the front side of the header wherein its cutter bar parts are arranged colinearly to each other and are driven oscillatingly transverse to the travel direction; cutter bar knives that are fastened to the cutter bar parts and interact with stationary or moving counter knives connected to the frame; a drive device for driving the multi-part cutter bar; and conveying members for transporting away the cut stalk crop.
US 2011/0099964 A1 discloses a header of the aforementioned kind. In this publication, bell cranks are disclosed as a drive means that are driven by a drive action so as to reciprocate the cutter bar parts. The bell cranks are arranged within a loop of the endless conveyor belt because the drive assembly does not fit between the cutter bar and the header bottom. The bell cranks must be supported within the frame of the header and with their ends facing the cutter bar must laterally project from the loop of the conveyor belt. Accordingly, the bell cranks are voluminous. Because of their size, they require a correspondingly voluminous and sturdy support in the frame. The pivots of the bell crank drive action are exposed to a significant dirt load during harvesting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,605 discloses a drive of a multi-part cutter bar whose drive elements are however arranged above the header bottom and therefore interfere with the crop flow.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a lightweight drive that is as compact as possible for movement of the cutter bar parts. In particular, the drive device should be embodied to be so short that it can be arranged directly behind the cutter bar so as to not interfere with the crop flow of the cut crop behind the cutter bar and with the arrangement and configuration of the conveying members.